Hybrid Love
by RadIsAnimeTrash
Summary: Seto's life changes forever when Ty chooses him to be his husband, what will happen? Will Seto pretend to love him? Or is it real ? Who knows? If you wanna know READ IT. :D NO FLAMES! Rated T for LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS I AM STARTING A BRAND NEW STORY CALLED HYBRID LOVE THIS IS THE INTRO KK. I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE. I SHIP THEIR SKINS. NO FLAMES PLEASE ~ STAY RAD!**

Seto's POV

I walk into my room, slumping down to the bed. I sigh in relief, as I just came back from hunting. My brother walk in, "Settttooooo, I am hungryyyy!" He says. "Ugh fine." I say getting up and cooking a meal. He is half a year younger than me. His name is Xavier. I am 16 years old, and even though he acts like a 5 year old, he is 15 years old. Suddenly my ears fold down and my tail wraps around my waist.

Someone or _something _is coming. "Hide!" I yell, but the _thing _grabs both of us, I screech in terror, so does Xavier. "The master wants your presence" The creature says, and because of my fear of heights, I keep on screaming. (**We are flying**)

**Short intro I know, but I already wrote chapter 2! :O And a bit of the end. **


	2. Ian And Husky!

**Thank you for reading this and GOODBYE! BTW I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE. I SHIP ON THEIR SKINS! NO FLAMES OR YOU WILL BE REPORTED THEN BANNED!**

A big castle is seen in the distance. "HELLLP!" I finally get to scream. A melon man and a guy with sunglasses and a train track tie look up. (**BASHUR AND BODIL40**) Suddenly we are dropped, "OH GOD THEY WANT TO KILL US AND EAT US!" Yells Xavier yells. I roll my eyes, then we fall on a big cushion. Then we are teleported to a big room. "Master they are here." The _now _man says and leaves. "Thank you." The 'master' says. "Who are you? What do you want?" I yell, suddenly having courage. "My name is Ty Dead Lox, or known as EnderLox."

Oh. OH. Oh my god. We are screwed! "HELP!" Xavier yells out the window. "Shut up before I really hurt you." He growls, and Xavier shuts up. "The reason why I brought you here is because well, I just need more servants, and a lover." He says. "A LOVER?!" I yell. "Yes I am gay, so I am looking for some boys. I need someone before the next month." He says sighing. "DON'T YOU HAVE SERVANTS?! OR PEOPLE HERE?" I yell. "They all have lovers already." He sighs again. My ears lower down on my face and my tail around my waist.

His eyes widen in surprise, "You're a cat hybrid?" He asks, I nod, "And a sorcerer." I say, his eyes widen even more. "What is your brother's name? I must pick between you both… What's yours?" He asks. "My name's S-seto So-rcer-er." I say, becoming shyer. "My br-other-s name i-is X-avier." I say. "Well then Seto Sorcerer, I pick you to be my husband. " He says, my eyes widen, this is not how I wanted my life to be.

I-I wanted Brice, he died though. His hair, his drawing, his everything. I begin to cry. "What is wrong?" He asks. "I am thinking about my old lover, he died a year ago." I say, sniffling. "Servant Sky, please escort Xavier out to his new room." Ty says and then Sky comes in and pulls him out. "It's okay." Ty says, soothing me. I fall asleep into his arms and chest, purring.

Ty's POV

He fall asleep into my chest, his purring so, soothing. I know it's on the calendar I must marry, but I think I l-love him. My eyelids become so heavy, and then I fall asleep. (**I REALLY WANT TO END IT HERE BUT I WANT TO GO ON!) **

When I wake up, Seto is still sleeping. "Ian can I ask you something?" I ask while eating. "Anything." He says, cooking while Husky was sleeping. "When you like someone how do you show it?" He seemed surprised. "Is it that new guy? Seto is it? I heard you picked him for marriage, now you like-like him?" He asks. "Yes, he's so cute though, he is a cat hybrid and a sorcerer." I say, Ian seemed surprised again.

"Well tell them first, if they like you back, show more affection, like hugs and kissing, and maybe do that thing that people do together." He says, smirking. "IAN YOU HAVE THE MOST DIRTEST MIND EVER." I yell at him, pouting. "I mean I don't think he likes me back…" I say. "Don't worry in time he'll learn." Ian says smiling, "NOW. Go wake him up, so he can try my food!" Ian says and begins making a whole lot of things. "Ian?" Husky coughs. I forgot Husky was sick. Husky and Ian were lovers, if they weren't I would like Ian, but that is just stooping low.

"Husky honey you all right?" Ian excuses himself, wiping his hands and runs into the room. I smile, I wish I could be like that, but I am a heartless monster. Some tears runs down my face, Seto walks in. I quickly wipe the tears. "Were you crying..?" He asks. "N-No!" I say a bit too quickly. "Ian is the chef he wanted for you to try some food of his, just stay away from Husky, he's sick, I don't want you getting sick." I say, as a blush appears on his and my face.

"Anyways go try some food." I say and walk away.

Seto's POV

That was strange, anyways I walk into the dining room. "Ian?" I ask. "Seto?" I see someone peering through the door. "Yea." I say. "Alright I will give you some food just now Husky's sick. My sweet baby!" Ian says. "C-can I try to heal him?" I ask, and Ian shakes his head, yes. "It might hurt a little bit husky." I say, he nods bracing.

I hold my hand over husky. A bright glowing appears over him. "Heal Huskey Από τον πόνο του, την αρρώστια του." I say. He begins to scream, "AHHH IAN IT HURTS!" Ian sooths him. "Heal αυτό το αγόρι! Heal αυτό το αγόρι! Heal αυτό το αγόρι! Heal αυτό το αγόρι!" I yell again and the light becomes brighter. When it dimmers, Ian feels Husky's temperature, it was normal. "THANK YOU SETO!" They yell in unison. I blush, "I-it was nothing." I say.

They hand me the food. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" I yell. It tastes very good. After eating I insist to wash the dishes. "Let me do it! It's the least I can do for you healing me!" Husky says. "Alright. Hey Ian can you introduce me to some others?" I ask, while Husky finishes the dishes. "Sure! Let's go!" He yells, smiling.

"Right Now?" I say while he drags me, literally. "Yea, DUH." He says back. "Wait up!" Husky yells. I can tell this is gonna be the best time of my life. _

**FINALLY I GOT THIS DONE! THIS WAS 1000 WORDS! OMG YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY. THIS STORY WILL GO ON. THIS IS NOT GONNA BE A ONE-SHOT. PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I MADE THIS 1000+ WORDS! BOH YA I TOLD YOU THE 2****ND**** CHAPTER WAS HERE! PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW! **


	3. Meeting New Friends And Possibly Love?

**Hey guys! I am back, and when I looked at the reviews, views, favorites, and follows, I had NONE, 0. Really? I work my ASS of for that 1000 word chapter for a day, and no one bothers to look at this story? You guys cast me off to the side, like I am garbage. **

**I'm going to make you guys a deal, (If anyone is reading.) if I get at least ONE review, view, favorite and follow, I will continue this story, if not I am not. DEAL? Because I am not gonna make stories for no one to read. I am not gonna 'bore' anyone with my sob story, I'd rather keep THAT to myself. Also underline means Seto and Ty. K?**

**Seto's POV (I actually thought this was a Skylox for a second and put Ty's POX XD) **

I follow Ian as he drags me, Husky finally catching up. **(Got to catch them all!) **"This is Bodil and Bashur." Ian says, barely even panting, while I am panting like a maniac. "H-i." I squeak, after calming down. "Hi!" Bodil yells, in my face also. I wince at the loud noise. He seems to notice," Oh sorry! I am used to be loud." He says, quietly. "Than-ks?" I say, more like questioning.

"Hi." A voice behind him, quietly says. "Bashur's shy." Ian whispers to me. I nod my head. "At first I was shy to you guys, now I am not." I say quietly to him. Bashur seem to like my comment, and brightens up, _slightly_ kissing Bodil on the cheek. "I am going to let Seto meet everyone. Bye love birds." Ian says, walking away. As I look back, a blush appears on both Bodil's and Bashur's faces. I smirk, suddenly feeling confidence. Maybe this would not be so bad.

Ian introduces me to Sky or Adam, and Jason. "Hi!" They yell in unison and scream in my ears. I wince again, my ears folding down. Sky looks curious, and touches one, surprising me, and I jump back. "I am sorry, Sky tends to touch things he's curious of." Jason says, glaring at Sky. He looks happy and smirks at Sky, while sky has a terrified face on, and when I mean terrified, I mean **TERRIFIED**.

"I'm going to teach him a lesson, bye!" Jason says, dragging Sky. "OH GOD PLEASE DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!" Sky yells. Ian smiles, yelling," SKYMU!" I soon realize what the _lesson _is. (Wonder what that is (;) Then Ian goes off taking me to Jerome and Mitch. "Hiya!" They yell, aw fuck when will they realize my ears are sensitive! "Fuck you." I mumble cursing as my ear is in searing pain. "Did you curse at me?" Jerome says, yelling loudly again. "Oh god please make the pain stop…" I mumble again.

"Jerome don't yell, Seto has _sensitive _ears." Ian says, explaining. Jerome seems to understand," I'm sorry Seto." He says. I nod, knowing it's okay. Ian says it's time to go, so I do, and when I get back to my room, I instantly fall asleep when I go on the bed.

**Ty's POV **

I walk to my room and I think, do I like him? Do i? Or am I tricking myself? I think hard in thought, and I become very sleepy, so I go to bed. When I wake up I send for Seto to come. "Sir Seto is sleeping." Sky says. "Hm… Well then when he wakes up send for him. "What do I do now?

I go on my computer. I watch a few videos and then play on a couple hours on Minecraft. A tear sheds down my face. Why? Why me? I was normal, with a YouTube channel. Now I am a monster. What did I ever do? "You asked for m-me?" Seto says with his cute voice of his. Wait CUTE? I quickly wipe the tears.

"Yes Seto, I thought that we could maybe, talk for a bit." I say. He nods and sits down on a nearby chair. "How old are you?" I ask. "18 you?" He says, more confidant. I smirk, "Same." _**For a monster**__. _I wince at the voice in my head**. **_**Is it a voice? Or is it your heart?**__**I'm you**__. _Oh god please stop. "Favorite song?" I ask, my strange interest in music has stayed with me. "Um… I don't have one..?" He says, and I gasp of horror.

"No favorite song, no this won't do!" I drag him to my computer, allowing him to watch some of MY favorite songs. He seems to like them, but he seemed tired. "So what else do you want to do?" I ask. "Um… I dunno? What do YOU want to do?" He asks back.

"Um. Shall we go horseback riding?" I ask. "We shall!" He says giggling. I think I am starting to like him, like him? No I love him! _**A monster can't love~**_ that voice, how I hate it. I ignore it and drag Seto to the barn.

**Seto's Pov**

I run after Ty, the one I am supposed to marry. I am starting to like him. Should i? Ty then saddles me up to a horse, being as I never rode one it was weird. I felt scared. "Are you okay? Scared? Don't worry I'd be right in front of you!" He says, and I nod as he sits right in front of me. He begins riding and I then get REALLY scared. I hold on to his waist and a blush appears on my face. We stop at a cliff, where we sit for the rest of the day until we come back.

He doesn't say anything on the ride back, he drops me off to his room. He runs to his room and I fall in my bed.

"Woah" 

**AND DONE! THAT WAS ALSO A 1000 WORDS. SO THANK YOU AND GOODBYE! PEACE! ~RADRADHA04. ~STAY RAD!**


	4. AN

**Alright guys, so I am so very sorry for the big hiatus. Not like I was updating much before, that will not change sadly. School has just been so stressful, and I get so tired easily, like I'm falling asleep at 8ish! Also my grades are falling behind itself, so I have to attempt, key word, attempt, to get them up, such as actually doing HW.**

**Lolololololol. I'm a bad student itself. Anyways, I will be deleting non popular stories, How To Build The Perfect Boyfriend is super popular after like 2 chapters it exploded! I thank you guys for that. I believe my next one is The Lab, I probably will have a chapter up on that fairly soon, I'm sorry I can't keep a deadline XD**

**Anyways Thanksgiving and during Christmas I probably will upload the most since, break duh. I'm sincerely sorry for lack of updates. School is hard to juggle, with social, being pure lazy, tiredness, and writing. I will probably do a lot of writing when I'm doing HW on the computer. **

**Also when I go on the computer its mostly on weekends, since when I come home I have tutoring also, well that's not the problem lol, and now I actually have to worry about averages so uhm sorry, yay excuses! Anyways, just tell me if you want a story to stay.**


End file.
